Nico - Weapons and Equipment
Mask: ' The Mask he received from Uta in Lastation when taking Noire to get her own Mask. The Mask covered the lower half of the human face. Being black in colour with a leather-like feel to it. it had a lipless mouth which was frozen into a maniacal grin, befitting someone who had been to an insane asylum and back again. The Mask’s eyepatch attachment was of the same material and covered the right eye, with a band that when it was on, it would be like it was part of the Mask. On the sides of the Mask where the Jaw would be, there were a pair of bolts, like the tops of screws. '''Ember/Cavaliere: ' Ember/Cavaliere is the name of Nico's Motorcycle, also called a Skimmer, which he uses as a form of transport as well as a means to fight. It takes on the form of a Motorcycle as stated, a Motorcycle with Plane wing-like armour plates on the sides. It was white with blue accents and sported the Planeptune Symbol on each side. It was a two wheeled Motorcycle, with two large looking engines on the back. The seat was in the middle of the Motorcycle, with two handles protruding beside it for handling. Though, later it gets Desecrated by Nico's Demonic Power, resulting in it taking on a black and red colour scheme reminiscent of his true Hellfire, with multiple ports on each wing that erupted in Hellfire spike plumes for slashing aerial targets. These spikes rivalled shortswords in length. Each wing now had a more wicked, sickle-like designs that would unfold into 4 long demonic segmented wings, wings that could cut through the air as easy as fire melting ice cream (Nico knew this, cause he’d checked. Don’t ask how). Behind it, the two Engines now looked like human horned skulls, each equipped with blazing eye sockets with Hellfire flames within their permanently open mouths. Chains connected them to the Motorcycle, as well as mixed and mingled within the Motorcycle itself. The handles, various mechanisms, all of it now had this demonic punk-like appearance, twisting and giving the Skimmer much more of an edgy vibe. Each handle had a spiked pauldron over them for protection, the spikes made from Hellfire. The mechanisms in front of him each showed themselves as large, crimson slitted eyes looking back at him. The front had what looked like a half a Skull’s upper face curving above the front wheel, while the rear wheel had multiple armour pieces jutting out into a similar curve. The front skull had Hellfire horns protruding forwards, while its sockets blazed brightly in a similar fashion. Metallic Spikes jutted downwards from its upper jaw. Lastly, were the wheels themselves, which literally were just wheels made from pure ass crimson Hellfire, wisps arching off them and into the atmosphere. Embers flew off the Motorcycle across all directions. When infused with a Sky Class Demon's Soul called Cavaliere Angelo, Ember as one knows it vanishes, and taking its place is its evolved form Cavaliere. In this form, the Motorcycle/Skimmer takes the form of a black motorcycle made from pure black metallic Armour, with a front faring that possessed multiple 'horns' which protruded forwards on both sides of the 'head', bat wing-like decorative extensions to the side faring and double-sided serrated blades extending from the point where the front fork met the wheel. Furthermore, the wheels themselves looked like they were made from solidified orangish red flames themselves, with more flames rolling off them as if they were bonfires. There are a series of 'slots' on its person that allow for some ranged guns to come out on its semi-sentient command, whilst its wing extensions can unfold and become wings of orangish red flames reminiscent of the ones it had in its original and Desecrated forms. In its flight mode, its wheels sink into the Bike to let skull head-shaped thrusters emerge instead. Cavaliere is also able to become a pair of Buzzsaws that Nico can Dual Wield in battle. 'Portable Armour: ' Nico’s primary tool for his missions is his portable Armour, which he deploys at will. It is one of his most powerful pieces of equipment, and has been with him since he first received it. The Armour was one of many prototype equipment that was handed to him as a reward for assisting the Guild’s WDD. When deployed, he is covered in black chainlink mail, from under his chin to the toes and feet of his hands. There were also brown armour plates on his body: the chest, the arm and legs. His hands are armoured gauntlets with the bracers merged into them, while his legs below the knee are armoured boots, and on his shoulders, are large shoulder guards, all these plates being orange in colour. On his face is a mask that was black on the right side and orange on the left, with a single eyehole that showed his left eye. The holsters he has in his unarmoured form are on the same places as before, the armour having only pushed them back. The mask can split vertically in two, the plates sliding to the sides of his head to show his facial expressions. When it is destroyed and reformed by the Guild’s WDD, it has several stark differences to its original design. The Mask now was a full-on helmet, with one side orange, the other side black, and the back black, with the eyepiece remaining the same. There was a leather black bodysuit that covered what the armour didn’t cover instead of chainlink mail, and an orange band fell from the back of the helmet. The armour on the arms now covered every part of it, with small gaps between them to show the sit underneath, ending in black and orange gloves. The leg armour also now covered the entirety of his said limbs, up to his waist which now had a silver belt around it, ending in metallic segmented boots. The chestplate now looked connected with the shoulder guards which went down the arms instead of going outwards like before, concealing more of Nico’s form. Brown belts and straps adorned his form, including the various holsters that Nico normally wore. It still retains the ability to split the plates of the helmet in half from the forehead to the lower lip, which slid to the sides of the helmet to expose Nico’s face. * '''Bracers – pieces of his armour that he keeps on him always. These Bracers have a variety of uses and functions that help him through many tough situations. There’s a Holomap function which displays a projection of either the landmass in total with landmarks which he can manipulate, or show individual Dungeons. There’s a Scanner that scans newer Dungeons to add to the Bracers’ Database, though this leaves one Bracer unusable. The Scanner can also scan items to bring up their statistics. Next would be the Motion Tracker, which detects enemies by their movement continuously, usually activating automatically when Nico is in an unknown environment. There is also the Void Storage, that allows him to store his items, extra equipment among other things in a sub dimension that he can manipulate with his Bracers. When his Armour is deployed they merge with the forearms, so he can still use them. * ·'HUD' (Heads Up Display) – the HUD is a display that shows Nico important information like the radar, messages that are of importance, among other pieces of information that Nico will use to help him get out of tight situations. * Clothes – With his Bracers, Nico can make ‘Sets’ of outfits stored inside his Void Storage. Although he prefers his basic attire because it looks awesome. In addition, the Void Storage gets rid of any bacteria, resulting in the clothes being fresh and ready for use when they are deployed once again. * Plasma Claws – these weapons take the form of 5 purple Scythe blades in the form of energy claws. They are the first weapons Nico uses in the series, and are by far his most iconic. They can cut, burn and cauterize wounds more effectively than many weapons in the Military of the Nations, but because of their lethal appearance they never made it past the prototype stages. * Plasma Cannons '– 2 cannon-like barrels that shoot out the shoulder guards when they lifted up to expose their compartments, being black in colour with orange rims, a purple glowing interior. Fires plasma blasts. * '''Hidden Blades '– a pair of blades made from purple volatile-looking plasma energy, 12 foot in length. * '''Plasma Chains - Chains made from Plasma and sporting sharp spikes along the sides, in addition to the tip, launched from the gauntlets that can function like grappling hooks or whips. Best used to pull enemies in for Close Combat or to travel short distances. * Plasma Launcher - A grenade Launcher that fires Plasma based Grenades. Manifests from within the Void Storage. Upon manifestation, cables from within the right shoulder socket shall connect to its canister to supply Plasma Cells for its ammunition. Grenades are explosive, so friendly fire is advised when handling. * Force Busters - A set of Plasma Knuckle busters that are best suited for hand to hand combat. Can deliver shocking electric bursts upon impact that can numb the enemy's nerves, slightly hindering their movement. Caution is advised. * Shields - A thin, shield of plasma layered across the entire Armour. Whatever hits it shall disintegrates before it touches the Armour, protecting it from harm. This shield however, cannot endure everything, and will vanish to recharge once its reached its limits. The Plasma Shields are more for ranged combat, and lose their effectiveness in close combat. During his stay in Skies End, Nico unintentionally uses his Demonic Power to corrupt and morph his Armour into a brand new form, one that’s eerily reminiscent of a demonic knight rather than a soldier. Instead of it being black and orange, it had a black under suit that went from his hands and feet to his neck while the rest had crimson red armour. The helmet completely covered his head to expose none of his human skull (not even his left eye), being made from demonic-looking, wicked crimson armour. It had two red eye lenses from which Nico’s eyes were located, while the face looked slanted forwards like a demonic snout. There were multiple ridges down the forehead that ended at the nose, which looked more like a short, stubby horn than anything. Out the top of the helmet were 4 long, curved spikes with 2 on each side, and a single ridge in the middle. Across the face’s lower section was a lipless maw of crimson fangs designed into the helmet, not an actual maw. From the helmet’s sides, two long horns pointed forwards, made from the same material as the helmet. Along the lower jaw and chin were short, stubby spikes like a makeshift beard. For the upper body the sides, the torso and along the stomach were covered in demonic crimson armour plates. There were two shoulder pads, 1 for each shoulder, that were much like those of his DPU form in that they were much larger than his actual shoulders and went outwards. They each had a single Spike-like structure similar to the horns from the Helmet protruding upwards, with stubby spikes protruding away from the armour’s wearer. The forearms were covered in crimson armour that started with thick-looking spiked bands at the elbows and ended with another set at the wrists. Interestingly enough there were black grey chains connected between these bands, adding to the demonic appearance the Armour had, while the armour itself formed 4 short claws over the knuckles. The hands themselves were covered by the under suit. More chains wrapped around his waist, which were connected to these two skirt-like crimson pieces that fell in-between behind him and beside his legs. Speaking of the lower body, the legs had demonic crimson armour up to the knees, sporting stubby spikes in various places and ended in single talon toed boots that had an extra talon for heels. Due to these changes, Nico decides to rename his weapons to suit their new forms, as he learns that they have been made from a substance that is a combination of Plasma and Hellfire. Biko calls it Obliteron, hence the names: * Obliteron Claws – 5 Scythe-like Claws up to 10 inches long that emerge from the crimson Armour claws over the back of the hands, positioned like flexed claws. They have the power to cut through practically anything similar to HF Technology (Nico checked when he sliced a set of gashed through the mountain, leaving a set of superheated gashes in his wake.) * Obliteron Blades – The Hidden blades now had 15 inches in length, nearly rivalling swords while emerging from beneath the Wrist bands while being made from Obliteron. * Obliteron Cannons – The canons appeared through a compartment beneath the shoulder spikes which fell backwards when deployed, revealing crimson skulls with flaming sockets and permanently open mouths which had a fiery hellfire interior. Fired Hellfire blasts the size of fists either in rapid fire or concentrated. * HUD (Heads Up Display)/Bracers – Now the information is sent directly to his brain, no need for screens. Biko theorized that the Armour was now like the Devil Arms in that it had some level of sentience, thus it would inform him of things the HUD would usually do. The same for the Bracers, for example if he wanted a Holomap then a projection would appear in his mind with perfect clarity. The Motion Tracker would be used as like an ever-active radar sense (Nico knew this cause it picked up a falling piece of rubble from 40 meters away). The Void Storage is now like an Inventory as it is now part of his mind where just a thought can summon whatever it is that he wants. Scanning was also now a simple task thanks to this sentience within the Armour. Thanks to all these abilities, Nico no longer has any Bracers on his arms when his Armour is deployed. (Though when the Armour isn’t they appear on his Arms anyways.) * Obliteron Chains – Chains that emerged from the crimson forearm Armour, made from Obliteron. (Reminded him of that fiery chain that one biker guy with a flaming skull head used to fight enemies) * Obliteron Launcher – A Grenade launcher altered into a black and red colour scheme and fired Obliteron-based Grenades that exploded upon contact with anything save for the air. It no longer needed cables since Nico could charge it with his powers instead, giving it nearly endless ammunition. * Obliteron Knucklebusters – The Force Busters form over his hand as Obliteron-based Knucklebusters. Increased damage for close combat. * Shields – The Armour’s Shields now extended to a cocoon-like shape from Obliteron, capable of taking a medium sized boulder tossed from high altitudes (don’t ask how he did that, even he didn’t know) with little to no decrease in power. This Armour also possesses an AI that Nico describes as a “low, growling, dark borderline insidious voice that would match a creature overwhelmed with a bloodlust-fuelled psychotic breakdown”. Furthermore, it has the ability called ‘Reaper Mode’ which turns into this shroud of darkness that compressed around his form, shadowing it by blocking out any and all light. This resulted in Nico having the shape of a humanoid shadow version of himself. The Devil Arm-like Link it has to Nico now, due to the Desecration, allows it to tell him that this shroud got formed by taking Nico’s own bloodlust and covering him with it, forming a “shroud of darkness” which would only confuse those that he approached. Additionally, the AI voice was only heard by him and his aspects, so nobody else would get tipped off during a stealth mission. Since it was a mode, Nico could toggle this ability on and off, like equipping a Mask.